


Unwanted Thoughts

by Wei (wei_jiangling)



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Community: seasonofkink, Eiji being Eiji, Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei_jiangling/pseuds/Wei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much as Ankh loves popsicles, they've never inspired this kind of desire before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> For the seasonofkink challenge, using the prompt "food kink."

It started with him standing in the kitchen of Cous Coussier eating a popsicle. That much wasn't anything unusual. In fact, if that wasn't exactly what he was doing around this time every day, it seemed like people started getting worried. 

What was less typical was Eiji grabbing one, too, and standing there across from him, casually leaning against a counter as he licked at it. That was what made this a problem. 

Ankh had never made this association before with a popsicle of all things. Maybe that was the kind of thing humans tended to think, but it wasn't as if he had any real concept of human sexuality. That was, until recently. Thanks to Eiji, he'd learned, explored, had experiences. It was much too easy to imagine that soft, wet tongue trailing over him instead of the side of a popsicle, and the thought was so frustratingly _appealing_ that he would almost swear Eiji was doing this on purpose.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

But of course he wasn't. The completely baffled look on his face as he asked that question was proof enough of that. Ankh wasn't sure if that made it more or less infuriating. "Nevermind." Eiji just blinked at him, even more confused. But he decided not to question it, returning his attention to the popsicle in his hand. 

That stupid popsicle and the gentle way Eiji slid it into his mouth and sucked on it. Ankh bit off what was left of his and chewed on it absently as he watched, not quite realising how intently he was staring until Eiji stopped again to look at him.

"Are you sure it's nothing? You seem like there's something bothering you."

"I'm _fine_." The way he snapped that back was less than convincing, and his next words were intentionally less harsh. "Just finish your popsicle." ...please. 

Eiji gave him a skeptical look, but thankfully didn't seem inclined to push it. Ankh tried not to stare too much this time, only glancing back every once in a while to take in details of the way Eiji's mouth moved. Looking away again was only more frustrating, leaving him with nothing but his own mental images of the same thing, translated between his legs with those lips wrapped around him with the same quiet interest Eiji gave the popsicle, Ankh looking down on it instead of across the room, his fingers tangled in strands of dark hair...

It felt like an excruciatingly long time before Eiji finally finished that popsicle, and by then any plans of just ignoring those thoughts had been decidedly unraveled. Eiji barely had time to throw away the empty stick before Ankh turned his attention back to him fully.

"Remember everything you just did."

With that slightly cryptic demand, he closed the distance between them, and hooked his hand into Eiji's shirt collar in an attempt to drag him out of the room. Eiji was predictably less than thrilled about being suddenly grabbed like that, though surprised enough by it to stumble a step. 

"Ankh, what-" He pulled himself free of the grip on his collar, looking up with some mixture of frustration, confusion, and concern. Ankh wasn't sure whether he wanted to shove him into the wall and kiss him or just smack that oblivious look off his face. 

Alright, if he was being honest, it was absolutely the former. He just wanted to be somewhere more private first. "Just follow me." To Eiji's credit, he didn't argue with that, walking after him out of the kitchen. 

"Where are we going?"

"Upstairs." He didn't bother looking back to catch the questions on Eiji's face as he headed toward the attic room they both shared. 

He'd explain it to the idiot when they got there.


End file.
